


Vantas Hive Floor Plan [Images]

by Harume_HS, MadameMantra (bellmandi86)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harume_HS/pseuds/Harume_HS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/MadameMantra
Summary: Now that we've received the tour [ Siren Songs Chapter 11], we can now see the floor plan of the Vantas Hive.





	Vantas Hive Floor Plan [Images]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use; just credit back to source.

  

Guide for navigating the Vantas Hive; Feel free to use for your own content!


End file.
